regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great 7 Wonder
Great 7 Wonder is a Fanon Episode in Regular Show. It originally aired on July 10, 2013, and is the Second episode to feature Andrew,Charlie,Jerry,Karen,Terra and Stephen and Veronica''.'' Synopsis Andrew,Charlie,Jerry,Karen,Terra and Stephen and Veronica is Arrive in City.Benson First time Seen and Shock if one of the Group member is Veronica and they Rebuild They Love Back Plot Mordecai and Rigby Wear a Green Thick Jacket and Holding some Rakes in a Windy Day,Because they Very Cold. Mordecai Complain to Benson inside the House, Benson look to Window but the Wind is Stop do Benson Angry and Make Mordecai and Rigby Run Outside and Verry Faster Work. The Windy Day Becoming a Bright Day,Benson and Skips sit in a Table Below a Tree,when a Green Bus named "American Tour" Come.Skips leave benson Cause Hear sound of Problem inside the House,Benson is Drink a Pineapple Juice, Andrew, Charlie, Jerry, Karen, Terra and Stephen and Veronica is Get out from the Bus. Benson is using some Black Glasses.but a Twilight is Falling down to the Glasses make Benson Shock when Seen the Crowd of Gumball and one of Them is Veronica. Benson Yell,but Veronica Doesn't hear,He Running to House and aks Modecai and Rigby,Once Told, Mordecai and Rigby Laugh also Rigby Says "Ooooh...My Boss have Girl....Oooooh", Benson Restrain his Anger, but a sound of a Horn make him Remember to Veronica,he Leaves Mordecai and Rigby and Go to the Buss,But when Benson Arrive in Doors,The Bus Already Leave and a Brosur is Flying from the Window of Bus and Falling to Benson Head. Benson Read and Investigate the Brosur and Found if they go to Garret Bobby Fergunson Museum.Benson Run Fast meet Mordecai and Rigby in Skips Garage,They Laugh again but Benson Angry make they Agree with One Terms if Benson must do they Work Today,Because Benson He asked very want what years will Answered. so he Verry Promise to They. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson using the Golf Cart to Follow the Bus.The Bus stop in The Museum of Garret Bobby Ferguson, Veronica is also Shock when that Happens.The Funniest is when Benson and Veronica Hugging and want to Kiss Each other Rigby take some Camera so the Kiss is never Happened. In Night, Benson and Veronica arrive in the Apartment. Benson Said that he love with her.Stephen Come right After Veronica and Benson Kiss. Benson Ask to Veronica why She Leave,What her Job and How long she worked. Veronica Can't Answered, Stephen Answered if Veronica is his Neighbors And stop in 2003.Andrew Come from the Room in Front of Benson Room Andrew the Job and Merge to United States Tour with Andrew, Charlie ,Jerry ,Karen,Terra and Stephen and Arounding America for 10 Years.In the Other Windy day Benson and Veronica arriving a Cafe in Southeast of the Park.Veronica is Sorry to Benson cause say if he never Success. When Veronica want to Leave arrounding America Again, Benson verry Sad but a News Come if All United States has been Explored so they Free. Andrew, Benson and Veronica held a Meeting with Mr. Maellard, "You all is 3 Same Type!" Maellard say and they Agree to be the Next Park Generation. Mordecai and Rigby Comes and Want to they Job is doing by Benson,He Angry but The Duo say "AAA..You Promise!" Character *Benson (Semi-Protagonist in Middle) *Veronica *Mordecai *Rigby Minor Character *Skips *Stephen *Andrew *Pops (cameo) *Charlie, Jerry, Karen and Terra (Cameo) Category:Episodes